


Propositions

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream and Shockwave enter into an arrangement that turns out better than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propositions

Starscream hated Shockwave. He hated the fragger with all of his being - him and his pet. But, he also couldn’t deny a good frag.

The seeker would have never pegged the behemoth for being an overly sexual being, but, quite surprisingly, Shockwave had a particularly healthy interface-drive. Like any other mech, Shockwave had urges - urges that had, so far, remained unfulfilled.   Knowing this, however, it was still a surprise to Starscream when the scientist had approached him with a preposition: mutual overloads without the attachment of emotions. 

More curious than anything else, Starscream had agreed, with reservations. He doubted the mech even knew how a pressurized spike worked, nonetheless how to use it. But, perhaps he could use this to his advantage. If it turned out terrible, then it was perfect blackmail to have over Shockwave. And if turned out okay, Starscream was in for a great overload.

Either way, it was a win-win for Starscream.

Starscream lay on the berth, smirking. Shockwave loomed next to him, analyzing the seeker on the berth. The seeker stretched and purred and Shockwave’s optic following the motions with interest.

“Well,” said Starscream, settling on the berth, his claws scratching lightly on the berth surface. “I was promised an overload, was I not?”

His words seemed to jolt Shockwave out of whatever trance he had fallen into as the cyclops swiveled his helm to the seeker’s face. Starscream shivered slightly, unnerved by the faceless contours. 

Shockwave kneeled onto the berth, maneuvering himself until he straddled Starscream’s smaller frame. 

He stared at the seeker for a while, his frame hovering above Starscream’s. The seeker tried not to squirm at the scrutiny, but could not help feeling unnerved by the steady staring.

He twitched. “Get on with it already. We don’t have all cycle.”

Low rumbling was his only reply before Shockwave began exploring his body with his one servo. The cannon arm rested beside Starscream’s helm casually, and Starscream couldn’t help but feel intimidated by its proximity.

Shockwave’s servo wandered across his body, occasionally catching on sensitive armor bits. It was too large to reach under the delicate plating to reach Starscream’s hypersentive wires, but Starscream didn’t comment.

As the agreement was for a mutual overload, Starscream felt it was only fair that he reciprocated some of the attentions. His claws easily slipped underneath Shockwave’s armor, twinning wires and tweaking nodes as he went. The purple mech gave a rumbling groan in response, pawing at Starscream’s interface panel.

“My, aren’t we eager?” purred Starscream, his digits playing with a cluster of wires on Shockwave’s abdomen. Arching into the touches, Shockwave rubbed at the wires next the Starscream’s interface latch. Moaning at the touches, Starscream’s panel snicked back, offering a slightly lubricated valve and a half-pressurized spike.

Bypassing the spike, Shockwave’s digit slowly entered the valve. It stung a bit, despite the slight lubrication, and Starscream whined softly.

Shockwave ignored him, his digit slowly thrusting in and out of the waiting valve. Starscream’s servos slowly migrated their way to Shockwave’s hips, where they rested contently. He sighed as more lubricant started to form and the burning started to give way to pleasure.

Noticing the change, Shockwave added another digit, stretching the valve with wide, scissoring motions. Thrusting roughly, he twisted his digits slightly, the movements rubbing against the nodes in Starscream’s valve.

Starscream moaned, scratching at Shockwave’s plating. Bits of paint flaked off onto the berth, but neither seemed to notice.

Not long after, Shockwave added a third digit, and Starscrvyfeam arched with pleasure. His claws clutched at Shockwave’s back, pulling the scientist closer to his frame. Hips rolling into the motions, Starscream keened loudly.

Satisfied with his preparations, Shockwave’s panel slipped open, his fully erect spike jutting out with pride. Starscream glanced down, gasping at the size.

It was huge, and Starscream couldn’t help but feel excited by the prospect of have that inside of him. Before Shockwave could move however, Starscream ran a servo along its length, purring at the feel.

“Well, this is a nice surprise.” Starscream’s servo traced over Shockwave, the mech growling in pleasure. His optic followed Starscream’s motions almost hypnotically, before pulling away. He braced his servo against the berth and slowly pushed into the eager valve.

Starscream moaned, arching up against Shockwave. The spike was stretching him past his limits and he couldn’t help but relish in the burn. He gasped, feeling his calipers clutch around the spike.

Eventually, Shockwave seated himself, the spike sitting snugly inside the stuffed valve. Starscream moaned wontonly, feeling the nodes in his valve becoming overcome with sensation.

Shockwave’s optic drank in the expression of pure bliss on Starscream’s faceplate for a bit, awaiting for any signs of discomfort. Not noticing any, Shockwave pulled out quickly, slamming back in, starting a brutal, animalistic pace.

Starscream shrieked, his servos scrambling against Shockwave’s body. Eventually, they found their way to the purple mech’s shoulders, where they clutched desperately. His grip created crevices in the plating, but Starscream paid them no mind.

Shockwave grasped Starscream’s aft, pulling him up in order to reach a different angle. The smaller mech moaned as his ceiling node was mercilessly pounded. His vents roared with the effort to cool down his systems, and his optics nearly whited out with pleasure.

Back bowed at a near painful angle, the Starscream felt to definitive rippling sensation of an approaching overload. He gasped in pleasure, chanting pleas for more as overload came upon him.

He screamed, his valve gripping Shockwave’s spike almost painfully. All the while, the purple mech continued with his motions, roughly pounding into the valve. Starscream keened, his valve hyper-sensitive after the overload.

After a few more punishing thrusts, Shockwave overloaded as well, his spike releasing a rush of transfluids into the waiting valve. Starscream whimpered at the sensation, squirming. as the fluids began to seep out of his valve.

Shockwave rumbled lowly, his own fans running at top speed to cool him down. He gently extracted himself from the spent valve, his spike retracted into its housing. Steam up from both of their frames and ozone formed a solid layer around the room.

Starscream panted and Shockwave simply loomed above, gazing at him with that unnerving single optic.

“Well, that turned out better than i expected.”


End file.
